Chained Wings
by Scarlet0127
Summary: We were livestock. We were trapped. We were caged. We were powerless. Someone, please... free us. I want to see beyond these walls. I want to... fly. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

Nostalgia filled me as I thought back to my old life. One without constant lament for loved ones that I knew would never come back. One without the drugs fed to me to keep me alive. One without emaciated children wandering the streets, looking for more food to eat.

I was an average person. Alright, maybe an average person with lower than average luck. I was a good student though, so my misfortune never really showed through. I was careful to steer away from activities that required luck such as card games or picking out of a hat. It was when my sister somehow persuaded me to play online mahjong, where my life really took a turn.

Unlike all my life, I excelled at it. The tiles were flying to my hand and I kept on winning. However, with my constant winning streak, and my family being elated on how I had finally found a hobby, I knew that something dreadful would happen soon.

And indeed, something did happen.

My regular routine of walking home with my friends was suddenly interrupted by screaming and shouting on the streets. People were collapsing, cars were veering off the road, and people were being run over. My friends had done what the remaining, still conscious, crowd was doing and ran in a random direction. With my curiosity unsatisfied, I sprinted into where the destruction seemed to be the worst. With numerous bodies, blazing fire, colossal pieces of rubble, and some lingering explosions on the ground, I wondered how I had walked though such pandemonium and not been injured in the slightest. I put it that my good luck might have not run out yet until I saw the silhouettes of four, burly looking men sauntering steadily towards me with one slightly more slender man in the middle.

The leader, or who I presumed to be the leader, was a man with white hair and had a svelte figure. His lackeys followed him, walking in an arrow like formation.

"Ah, look! We found our first one!"

"She's kind of cute too... Look at that cherubic face of hers'."

"She's alone, this'll be easy."

 _Wait, what?_ I continued to study the men who were slowly closing in on me, and suddenly noticed the clothes they were wearing.

I would have punched myself if I wasn't in such a serious situation.

The strangers were all wearing something similar, with the man that I had dubbed the 'leader' having some more flare to his. They were uniforms. They were part of an organization.

They were invading us.

My mind, suddenly comprehending what I should have realized earlier, told me to run, yet, I couldn't move. My feet were rooted to the ground and shaking in fear. These men had _swords_ on them. Very sharp looking too if I had to say, and I was not looking to be a human shish kabob any time soon. My brain, calculating possible ways to escape my predicament, came up with the next best solution, which made me chagrin.

I had to surrender and give in to whatever their demands were.

Whatever these men had wanted, was not to harm me. They hadn't drawn their swords and I had no where else to run. Putting my hands above my head, I stood still and waited for whatever would come next.

"Aww… I had been hoping for more of a fight…" and with that, their 'leader' suddenly jumped high above my head, higher than what any normal human should be able to do, and I felt a swift chop to the base of my neck, causing me to fall into unconsciousness.

When I had woken up, hoping everything was just a bad nightmare, I stared at a cement ceiling. Knowing that my house walls were not made of cement and certainly didn't smell of stale water, I looked around to find a crowd all dressed in similar attire to mine. The group was entirely made of children who looked to be under fourteen years old and all were extremely haggard looking. I later found my friends in the same shelter that I found myself in and the only thing that stopped us from rejoicing in jubilation was the news that the world had been taken over by a virus and the only ones immune to it were children under fifteen and the new vampire race. We were now livestock, only here because our blood supply was needed for the vampires to feed.

In this hell-like world, I had found little solace. The walls of the building caved in on us. Escape wasn't possible, the exit was past a maze where only the nobles had the map. One of my friends, Mika, had recently become a sycophant in hopes of helping his family of orphans get by with some better food. It wasn't a bad idea, but my pride just wouldn't allow such a thing.

Many years passed, and with most of my family and friends gone, I eventually moved in with Mika's family. Then, one day, he thought of a crazy idea of how to escape. Yuu, Mika's sullen and brash friend, wholeheartedly believed in this plan and had gotten the children's hopes up. We could escape. We could leave this place, no more drab, grey walls; no more bitter medicine; no more regulations. We could return home, to where we ought to be. We ate our last meal, quite a delectable one at that, and left the cage that I had been in for three years.

We saw the whitewashed walls and the entire group started running. Not wanting to waste so much energy, I walked slowly after the children. I was going to be free. _We_ were going to be free. After three long years of imprisonment, we would finally get out of this jail of ours.

Then I saw it.

The figure hidden by the shadows, the wicked smile on his face, the lithe man dressed in the clothes of the nobles.

The 'leader' I had seen all those years ago.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late.

The white room was stained in the one color that I hated. The fiery crimson red splattered the walls and ground. Finally, he came in front of me. I knew it was the end. Escape was something too good for us. We would never achieve it. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"RUN! Yuu, Tsubasa, I'll distract him! You two get out of here!" Was that Mika's voice? It was wasn't it? I saw his blond mop of hair from the corner of my eyes and stared as more red appeared in my vision. My sight became blurred as I ran. I caught the only other boy who was standing and pulled him toward the exit. He was too distraught to tell what was going on, and for that I was thankful; had he put up a fight, I don't know what I would have done.

I couldn't see, but I knew we were out when I felt the frigid air against my face.

 _Was this snow? I'd… forgotten what it felt like._ When I finally blinked the tears from my eyes, the sight took my breath away. A silvery moon shone brightly above with the many stars of the galaxy surrounding it.

" _Tsubasa,"_ I recalled a long forgotten, poignant, memory, " _do you want to know why we gave you this name? It means wing: the wings to fly away with when you are trapped. When a captured birds grows wiser, it tries to open its cage with its beak. Use your wings fly wherever you wish. You can never be caged, my little fledgling."_

* * *

So... I may or not continue this... It's gonna depend on what other people think. I had this weird urge to write this so wala! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what I should do to fix or to improve my writing. And I know, the name of my OC is bad. But honestly, I didn't really know how to end this without an ending like this one.

Review if you want, I'm not a stickler for those kinds of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my readers! For all those who commented, favorited, or followed, I sincerely thank you! I really never thought of updating until September you know? I also apologize for the** ** _extremely_ short chapters; I simply don't have that kind of attention span to write for so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Owari no Seraph. *sobs***

* * *

It was always that _same_ _dream_.

The throes from the past were painful. I could see every detail so clearly, just how _vibrant_ that scarlet fluid was, just how _loud_ their screams were.

Just how _weak_ and _helpless_ I was.

I saw Mika's last moments the clearest. The person who was always so frolicsome that it was almost annoying, the person who cared for his family more than himself, the first person who I had truly liked.

The person who I had betrayed in that crimson splattered room and whose memory would haunt me for the rest of my life.

When Yuu and I had escaped, I thought we were free. However, I soon learned that would never be the case as we were brought into an army called the 'Japanese Imperial Demon Army'. Too long I tell you, if we were to quickly prove our innocence in a world like this, who would wait ten seconds for a child to say a long organization like that?

Humanity had apparently not died out, and that fact practically made me want to march back into that prison behind us and slap the person who started the rumor.

After being taken into the army, we had trained to aim to be the best of the best. Yuu was driven by pure rage, his hatred for the vampires was admirable I had to admit, but I worried it would kill him someday in the field.

Four years flew by quickly, and where we found ourselves?

Seated in a classroom.

Have I ever commented on how much I hated Yuu's impulsive nature?

Just days before, he had disobeyed orders and went ahead of his troop to kill a Four Horseman of John; OK, really, who named these things.

Due to his disobedience and recklessness, he apparently had to make friends to allow him to take action once again. And after the entire massacre, he wasn't exactly likely to do what he considered his biggest mistake; making friends.

I watched him as he was, not so subtly, conversing with his army surveillance observer though notebook writings. I could partially agree with him though, I wouldn't be exactly ecstatic to make new 'friends'. I felt better keeping to myself, even back when Mika…

Let's not go back into that dark corner of your mind Tsubasa.

I sighed, hopefully this suspension from the front lines wasn't going to last long, I was only there to tag along with him, the suspension wasn't for me as well.

Ah, there he went again, blabbering for Guren to put him into the Vampire Extermination Unit. I walked over and bopped him on the head.

"You're never going to get in if you keep up this childish act of yours."

"Psh, don't act so high and mighty, you have to make friends as well you know. "

"… No, last time I checked, it was just you. Right, Shinoa?"

"Mm, that's right. Its just Yuu over here."

"Damn it!"

I smirked in victory at his distress. Maybe I could mess with him a little further…

Ah, he had already gone outside to the shoeboxes. I quickly gathered my belongings and hurried outside to follow him.

"Please stop!" A distressed sounding voice caught my attention; I looked from the shelves of lockers to where a boy with brown hair was being pushed down my delinquents.

I started to walk over to the group when the three had walked into another locker section. I peeked in and saw them converging on Yuu.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you," I quickly looked over Yuu's shoulder to find Shinoa still standing there, "Your suspension will be lengthened if you beat up a civilian." I saw a look of shock pass through Yuu's face before he got punched.

"P- please stop this!" I said in a mock scared tone. When the delinquents looked over and saw me, I saw a look of shock and then a lecherous smile get plastered on his face. Dude, already? I was only fifteen and you got people our age preying on others.

"Ha? Is this your girlfriend brat?" Girlfriend? Yuu was nowhere near my standards when it came to men; he would never stand a chance.

Despite my inner thoughts, I kept on playing the innocent act. As the group approached me, I sent a downed Yuu an assuring wink; I knew what I was doing.

As they kept on approaching me, I slowly backed away, still keeping up my fake façade. When the leader was practically towering over me, I dropped the act, and kneed him in the place where he would likely be feeling it for a couple more minutes.

I saw a look of shock and pain flicker on his face as he dropped to the ground and clutched his wounded manhood. I quickly sent the mans lackeys a death glare and they both hesitated before helping their friend, who was still in obvious pain, up on his feet and dragging him away.

I looked over to the boy with brown hair and held out a hand to help him up. Yuu and Shinoa joined us and the new guy would not stop apologizing.

"Why were you being bullied by them anyway?" Yuu asked.

"I- I'm not being bullied!" he exclaimed, then looked down. "I- I have a favor that I asked of Yamanaka. I, um, failed the entrance exams to the Demon Army but I want to join no matter what; so I asked Yamanaka who was a potential recruit into the Moon Demon Company." That guy? No way… Some guy like him who couldn't do simple errands by himself and flaunted his status couldn't possibly be recruited…

"I wanted revenge for my sister." I looked at the guy, nah it was Yoichi right? "To protect me, my sister was killed by a vampire." Ah, so that was the reason, meh, it wasn't really valid enough for me.

"If all you want is revenge, then you're better off not joining the corps." I could see their gazes turning towards me. "Fighting for something that doesn't exist, how idiotic is that? They're already gone, just get over it." I mumbled the last part to myself; I was just being a hypocrite wasn't I? After all, my motive to kill the vampires was fueled by that massacre four years ago.

BOOM!

I quickly whipped my head towards the explosion, and then I heard screaming.

"Emergency alert! This is a message to all students and faculty members. A vampire from a nearby biological research facility has escaped. All students please proceed to the safe rooms on the campus. I repeat…"

" We don't need to wait for the Moon Demon Company!" I looked over at Yuu, I partially knew what he would say next, "I'm gonna actually kill one and force Guren to finally acknowledge me." Yup, some people just never change.

I laughed at myself; yea, and you were just going to follow him blindly again weren't you?

 _Of course I would, he was my family after all._

Ha, what more meaning did that word mean to me anymore?

Ignoring that little nagging voice in my head, I ran ahead to catch up to Yuu.

* * *

 **So, school is going to start for me in the beginning of September and I frankly don't know if I can or will update during the school year. I'm also going on a trip soon so I don't got time...**

 **Excuses, I know.**

 **I typed up all of this today so there will be a few parts that either won't make sense or my grammar was off. For that I apologize and if you would point it out to me though PM or review, that would be nice.**

 **Anyway, review if you want, I'm not a stickler for those kinds of things.**


End file.
